


A Family Begins

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot of OC's, Also OC's - Freeform, Appreciate, Attempted Kidnapping, Do you know how few Marines there are to work with?, Family Fluff, If you don't like OC's that's fine, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's happy in the end I swear, Just don't hate, Surgery, There's like NONE, Well there's some but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: Borsalino has no intention of ever having a family. There is no need for one, and there never will be so long as he is a Marine. But what is one to do with a little stowaway and a lot of time before the next port?(Originally a Discord RP between myself and Tumblr's @Ask-OffDuty-Borsalino edited and reworked for FanFic purposes!)





	A Family Begins

_Mitsu did not like this, she hadn’t liked this from the moment she heard the voices outside the barrel almost two whole days ago. They kept talking about Vice Admiral this, and Captain’s orders that, and all she could reliably gather from it was that these people were not merchants. Merchant’s she could deal with, perhaps some bargaining or a bit of biting if they underestimated her, but Marines? Oh they were another story. So now she was stuck, hiding in a stowaway in a barrel with no way out that didn’t involve getting caught and thrown in a cell._

_Admittedly, at least then she’d have a decent meal, or something better than the moldy bread she was still plucking at after two days. That damn shopkeeper wouldn’t even let her have one measly piece, it was his fault she was stuck here hiding. Grumbling the little girl tore off another piece of the hard won bread, her pointed ears twitching at every noise from the hallway. A tiny hole in the barrel served as her only window to the outside world, when she wasn’t sleeping the girl was peering through it, waiting for a chance to escape. At this point she’d learned the patrol well enough, no one would be coming by for the next ten minutes, so she would have enough time to…_

_A large swath of white blocked her vision quite suddenly, and Mitsu pushed herself down into the barrel, her last piece of bread clutched tightly in one small hand. This was not good._

 

 

Now this particular Vice Admiral had something of a reputation, with a devil fruit like his how could he not? But what that reputation never seemed to mention was his penchant for getting lost. Indeed it happened repeatedly every time he was stationed on a new ship, for at least a month or two. This particular vessel was no different, and the yellow monkey was scratching his head at the end of a hallway that held nothing but a few barrels and a storage closet. Humming to himself he tapped one foot, every ship was just a bit different, and yet always a bit too similar. Eventually they all blended together, even the bases seemed overly similar after a time, resulting in an endless loop of annoyance when he couldn’t even find the mess hall.

 

Turning around the odd man decided to return the way he came, when something caught his eye. Sensing one’s environment never quite felt like one thought should, it was a tingling at the back of the neck and a tug near his temple, but there was no way to describe why he knew where to look. He simply knew that the barrel standing to the side, the same as all the other barrels in that corner, was a bit off. Another low hum left his curled lips, and he slowly bent over to get a better look. The seal looked broken upon closer inspection, but he felt something else, a shift in the air and a rush of blood not his own.

 

In one swift movement he pried the lid off the barrel and peered inside, only to be greeted by the bluest eyes he’d ever seen. A child was curled up inside, no more than seven surely, she was far too small for anything more. Then again he wasn’t entirely sure it was a girl either. The child had matted blue hair crusted in dirt and blood, with gashes along one shoulder and old scars on both visible limbs. One spot of their potato sack dress seemed to be darkened with blood, and a pang of concern washed through him. Something quite terrible had happened here, and for a brief moment he wondered if she was alive.

 

A low growl left the little girl at the sight of the large Marine, his coat dangling around his shoulders. Ranked officers were stronger, so there would be no biting this threat, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t outrun him. Opening her mouth she let out a horrible shriek and threw her last piece of moldy bread right into the Marine’s face. It nailed him in the eye and taking the small chance she shoved the barrel over, sprinting down the hallway as fast as her legs could take her.

 

_Well at least the child is alive._ Grumbling the tall, gangly man stood, wiping his face of the crumbs of moldy bread as he watched the child run, like a little blue streak down the hallway. Unfortunately for her the speed of light is a bit faster than the speed of a hungry child, at least on most days. A flash of light and a swoosh of motion, and like that he was picking the little one up with both hands, holding her aloft in front of his face.

 

Now Borsalino was not a small man, in fact he was nearly ten feet tall, and yet even with his size he had a good inclination of what normal people should be like. Even normal children. A child of this age should weigh more than this, and certainly should be a bit rounder in the face. She looked positively starved, and if there was one thing the man wouldn’t abide it was letting a child be injured on his watch. “Oooohh, we have a little stowaway ehhh? Whooo might you be?”

 

Instantly the little gremlin began a tirade of curse words, honestly he’d need to write some of those down, but the fact they were coming out of a child’s mouth worried him. Little hands and feet clawed at his fingers in a futile attempt to get him to let go. Holding her this close it was easy to tell she was a girl, in the back of his mind he realized the little one was much stronger than she had any real reason to be. At the same time the Vice Admiral realized this he saw another small detail, three strange colored marks on either side of her neck, gills. A fishman child, or half fishman to be a bit more accurate. Humming he stared at her, and she stared back, growling at him. “LET GO OF ME YOU ROTTEN BANANA BASTARD!”

 

Well that was a new one, it actually made him chuckle a bit, though he didn’t set her down just yet. “Little girl I don’t mean any harm, though I aaaaamm confused. Why are you on my ship eeeh? I can’t have random little stowaway’s, it’s my job to keep this place secure.”

 

“FEH! I AINT SAYIN NOTHIN YA PIG!” And like that the little hellion had started to gnaw on his arm. It was a simply matter to keep her aloft with one hand, she really seemed to weigh no more than a wet cat. Her teeth didn’t really do much either, and while he scratched his chin in thought it became clear that he probably should have expected this. Marines and Fishmen didn’t exactly have the best reputation between one another.

 

Still, when in doubt he had one plan that rarely failed. Bribery! Now this wasn’t exactly the best plan, but he had good intentions. Just had to get this little one to calm down enough, then he could get her looked at by a doctor. And maybe get her a bath as well. “Listen, I’m not going to hurt you. What about we get some food ehh? You seem pretty hungry at this point, and you just threw your last piece of bread at me.”

 

Those bright blue eyes locked on his once more, a sort of deep rage swirling in them that he’d rarely seen. _Well, there was one person he’d seen it on, but he was certainly not this small and cute._ If one could call the glaring, growling, clawing little girl cute. “Why should I trust you? You’re being creepy as fuck old man!”  
  
“I don’t expect you to trust me, I was just trying to be nice to a little skeleton. This ship has more than enough food for a few hundred of you.” Gently he set the little girl down, and she immediately scurried back. Raising her fists she kept a fighting stance, and while it wasn’t perfect it was clear she’d been in her fair share of brawls. Though likely none of those ended well. Still, he tried for a smile, looking down at her and motioning towards the other end of the corridor, in the direction of the mess hall. “So, want to come along?”

 

_He was an odd man, a very odd man indeed. His words were drawn out strangely, and his clothing could be compared to that of a colorblind mafia boss, and despite being a young man something in his face seemed far too old. Offering food to a ratty stowaway and asking nothing in return? Trying to be kind out of what, the goodness of his heart? There was some chance of that. But… if there was an opportunity for food… well Mitsu wasn’t about to pass that up. Slowly she dropped her fists to her side, relaxing them one finger at a time, before she let out a huff. “Who are you anyway?”_

_“Hmm? I’m Vice Admiral Borsalino. And you?”_  
  
She met his question with a stubborn glare, and he gave a vague shrug of acceptance.

_“Alright, then maybe some food first eh?” With that he turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall. And despite the misgivings she had about this entire mess, Mitsu found her little feet following right along after him._

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOO BOY long time since I posted. But this should be a continuously updating one as I edit and rework the RP into a proper story. Hope you guys like seeing how Borsalino meets his little angel! Who is totally not a demon in disguise.


End file.
